


Food Chain

by JackNoahKerr



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bunny Kagami, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wolf Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackNoahKerr/pseuds/JackNoahKerr
Summary: "I spared your life, yet you tried to kill me. Tell me, bunny boy, how are you going to make it up to me now?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up PWP featuring wolf!Aomine and bunny!Kagami.
> 
> For Eni. Happy birthday!

The silver sheen of his dropped blade made Kagami squint. One split second of disorientation was all it took for Aomine to turn the tables and pin the red rabbit against the wall.

"I spared your life, yet you tried to kill me. Tell me, bunny boy, how are you going to make it up to me now?"

"I owe you nothing," Kagami growled.

The wolf laughed and pressed closer, thin lips tracing the red rabbit's hairline. He felt the other shiver at his touch. "You know what I want, Kagami," he whispered onto the other's eyelid. "If you give yourself to me, maybe I'll forgive you for what you did."

He took the other's shallow, uneven breaths as permission to continue. Large palm steadied the back of Kagami's head as Aomine kissed him, the pressure of his parted lips creating an illusion so cozy and intimate that it shimmered like licks of flame inside a fireplace. Kagami tried to push the black wolf away, but was too reluctant to give up the other's warmth for an earnest attempt. He gasped and clung to Aomine's chest with sweaty hands, the strong beat beneath the wolf's ribs sending tremors up his arm at counterpoint to his own thrumming heart. The other sighed in contentment and slipped his tongue between Kagami's swollen lips, carefully lapping and tasting the interior of his mouth, his straining length rubbing against Kagami's stomach anxiously.

"You made me wait," Aomine said hoarsely. His fingers locked around base of the rabbit's lopped left ear, tugging it slightly so the other's neck was arched back and his flushed face upturned. Kagami's eyes were so beautiful that he ached from longing just from looking at him. He needed to feel, to taste and touch him, and the fire in his gut spread and altered the flavor of his blood.

He couldn't help himself any longer.

Hastily he flipped open the button on his pants. The momentary relief did nothing to ease his desire, and soon his hips began rocking into Kagami, his naked cock smearing sinful fluid across the other's pelvis.

Kagami bit down on the breathy whimper that threatened to escape him. Shaky hands sought comfort himself, pumping his aching flesh to the rhythm of Aomine's hips. Brief touch of the other's thumb across his forehead lit a fire between his thighs. "Aomine." His breath hitched as the other ripped loose his trousers.

"Turn around."

Kagami did as told, parting his legs and exposing his twitching entrance. Aomine slid his cock into the damp crevice of the other's butt cheeks as he forcefully kneaded the plump mass of flesh before him. Half-suppressed, erratic breaths ghosted over Kagami's scalp as he leaned down to press the circumference of his lips onto the back of the other's neck, and the sound Kagami made when he suddenly pushed inside him was too perfect, too delicious that it almost sent him over the edge. He watched as the other unravel right in front of him, the tight ring of muscles greedily swallowing his hardness with every thrust. Unadulterated pleasure surged through his veins just as he thought he was numb to feel more.

It was too much.

Aomine came, hard and messy. Glistening white liquid spilled across the red rabbit's backside and dripped down his smooth inner thighs. A muffled whine left Kagami's throat as he jerked his hips backward and enveloped Aomine in his heat again.

"You need more?"

Kagami didn't answer. He frantically rode Aomine's still-hard cock until unbidden cries of ecstasy poured from his lungs. His pulsing anus milked every last drop of semen from Aomine as he shot his load to the floor. His hands covered his burning arousal as he wrung as much pleasure as he could from the height of his orgasm before collapsing in the wolf's arms.

Their bodies melt against each other as Aomine pressed a sloppy kiss onto the corner of the other's mouth. _This,_  he thought contently.

If he could have this, nothing else mattered.


End file.
